So She Dances
by Clopins-Gypsy-Dancer
Summary: Every story has something left out or untold. What did a dancer do to help a Phantom? What did the dancer do to end up left untold in the original story? Her part in the Opera is about to be told...
1. The Dancer and the Voice

So She Dances

_**So She Dances**_

I don't own the Phantom of the Opera or the song So She Dances; they belong to their respectful owners.

The Dancer and the Voice

_Every story has a beginning…and every story has people that are not mentioned…just like a dancer was never named within the Phantom and the Opera story. Perhaps her story was too sad and pitiful, or perhaps people simply would not have understood why the dancer did what she did and why. _

_The dancer…no one has known her story…until now._

The morning started early for those in the production of Hannibal within the Paris Opera House. Props, musicians, singers and dancers all came together to practice and rehearse and perfect their art, and provide for even a brief moment the idea of fantasy to the audience; taking them away from their everyday struggles and pains, and letting them see wonder and magic through words, costumes and dances.

The chorus members began their scales which radiated off the walls of the Opera House, causing the whole building to come alive…but once the diva La Carlotta opened her large mouth, the blissful sound became horrid and harsh on the ears. Her powerful and strained voice almost shattered the windows as her voice screeched through the morning air. Of course no one would dare to say anything, for without Carlotta there simply was no opera.

"This trophy from our saviours! From our saviours from the enslaving force of Rome!" Carlotta's voice boomed across the stage, while the dancers behind her got to their places and practiced a few arabesques and piles to warm up their tired bodies. The dancers were dressed up as slave girls and were hardly covered. Covered in browns, golds, reds and greens, the dancers listened for their ques and once the singers were off the stage, a blur of color and movement dominated the stage.

The dancers danced with small chains on their wrists that jingled as they leapt through the air and spun on their toes. The ballet mistress, Madame Giry watched the dancers and was quick with her cane to have her points made.

"Meg Giry! That is not how I taught you how to battement frappé!Your foot is to lightly hit the floor, not smashed on the ground like a elephant!" she bellowed while Meg corrected her mistake, and the others taking mental note of what not to do. Meg was the daughter of the ballet mistress, and with a mother as a ballet dancer, Meg had much to live up to and admire. A golden haired, blue eyed dancer was she, with much talent and grace. Her hair was pulled back with a gold ribbon tied like a bow in the back, as it always was.

"Christine, we have better développé's today. Well done my dear." She said placing a light smile in the direction of the dancer. Christine seemed younger than Meg Giry and her talent was not as defined, but she was indeed beautiful and gifted. Born with brown curls and bown eyes, she looked like a beautiful girl with charm and grace.

"Mikelle! Grand jeté involves having both legs straight in the air like a split! Not having your front leg high and leaving the other to drag on the floor! Again!" Cried the ballet mistress at a young woman who almost fell out of her jump at her words. Mikelle was a young woman born with brown wave like hair and deep brown eyes. Sometimes she and Christine were mistken for sisters, but both were from different blood and different talents.

Mikelle loved ballet and wanted more than anything to become a famous ballet dancer…she however had to work very hard due to her feet were not perfect like Meg's or as strong as Christine's. Through it all though, she was well developed with a dancer like body with arms like willow branches, and facial expressions to express her character…in this case, a slave girl wishing for her freedom.

The dancers danced until their pratice was over, and they all hurridly pulled off their pointe shoes, dreading what they might find inside.

"Arg! Another good pair done! I have already broken them in and their soft! So much for the opening show." One dancer complained.

"Your mother was harder on us today Meg! Cant you ask her to lighten up a bit?" Another dancer said pulling off her now worn out ballet shoes.

"Of course not. Mama thinks we all can do better and I agree. We have to push ourselves harder than we have before." Meg said, tying up her ribbons and rubbing her sore toes.

Mikelle pulled off her ponite shoes to find that her lambs wool was now covered in a small area of blood. Although the wool was meant to help cushion and protect the dancers toes, Mikelle's blisters on the edge of her foot had reopened. Sighing heavily, she carefully removed her costume out of the way; so as not to damage it, and wrapped her foot up in cloth for now.

"Don't you have any tape?" Christine asked, pulling her hair back into a low ponytail and stared at Mikelle's feet.

"No…I cannot afford anymore, and I may have to buy a new pair." She said unhappily thinking of how many more paychecks were now gone again to her feet and toes.

Christine smiled and reached into her bag, pulling out a roll of tape. "Here use some of mine." Mikelle gasped, "But Christine, this tape is so expensive and you don't have much left!" she said putting her hands up.

"I don't mind Mikelle, besides I think you need this more than me." She said placing the tape in Mikelle's lap. Nodding in thanks, she pulled and ripped a piece off as she placed it around her open blisters.

"Are you going to come with Meg and I to the market? We were planning to go on a little shopping trip." Christine said changing out of her ballet costume and into a light blue dress, giving her an angelic look.

Shaking her head, Mikelle stood up although her feet cried out in protest. "I cant…I don't have any money to spare and I need to rest my feet." She said smiling a sad smile. "But you guys go and we can meet up for dinner later. Sound alright?"

"Of course. However Im sad that you wont be joining us." Christine said packing her final things up. She placed a chaste kiss on Mikelle's cheek and walked out with Meg, while the other dancers followed her, leaving Mikkelle alone.

"Me too." Mikelle rolled up her ribbons and placed them back into her bag, while limping down the hallway back into the living quarters of the dancers. Closing the door behind her, she wade her way to the bed and flung her tierd body against the soft material, but she was soon disturbed by an angelic voice through the walls.

"Mikelle, I am in need of your services." Said the voice of a man, but was too beautiful to belong in this world.

Sighing she lifted her sore body up and said to the voice, "Now? I have just finished my dance rehersal…surely Erik you can wait for another hour or two." She said running her hands through her hair.

"No it cannot Mikelle." Said the voice sternly, "And you know that you are not allowed to say my name in public…you will refer to me as the Opera Ghost or the Phantom. Do you understand?" The ghost said as if next to her.

"Yes Opera Ghost." Mikelle said straighting her back and saluting the air. "What do you need?" she asked getting up and walked to her chest as the edge of her bed to see what she could wear out of the Opera House.

Out of thin air, a letter outlined in black and with a red skull sealing the letter floated until it landed on her bed. Turning around with a simple brown dress, Mikelle picked up the letter and opened it.

"You want more ink, paper, wax and food…" Mikelle said outloud while tucking the money which was inside the letter in her dress pocket. "Anything else?" she asked placing her hair in a high bun.

"Yes, I want some more red roses and black ribbon."

Mikelle looked at the direction that she heard the voice and repiled softly, "Your going to send Christine some more roses?"

There was silence for a moment, "Yes. She has come a long way from the young chorus girl I have been teaching these past years." The voice said longingly. Mikelle hid her sadness and brightened up right away as if not to show her true emotions.

"Alright, I will go get your things Eri- Opera Ghost. Shall I leave them in the same spot?" Mikelle asked before heading out the door.

"Yes, leave them in box 5 and I shall get it later." Answered the voice.

Mikelle nodded her head and was about to leave when the voice said, "Mikelle…" She turned and faced the voice. "You need to work on your Grand jeté's." The voice sounded amused.

Mikelle thew the voice a mean glance, "Gee thanks Erik." With that she closed the door behind her, while a white masked face watched her through a mirror.


	2. Generous Ghost

Generous Ghost

Generous Ghost

_Disclaimers are in the first chapter!_

Mikelle walked through the city streets picking up whatever she needed for the "Opera Ghost" while trying to avoid Christine and Meg in case she saw them. Her brown hair blew lightly around her face as a light wind picked up. Mikelle looked in her bags, "Lets see…ink, paper, roses, ribbon and food. I think Ive got everything." She said happily now that she was finished what she set out to do.

While walking back to the Opera Popular, she noticed a sign on the bakery's window saying "Help Wanted." Since she was not paid as much as the singers did, Mikelle was often in need of money, but she would not sell her body as some dancers did. Trying her luck she opened the door and walked in.

Inside there was a very kind but elderly looking man working with the dough and making bread. The smell of sweets filled her nose and her mouth watered at the idea of tasting them.

"Bonjour Monsieur, I am here to see if the position for help is still available." Mikelle said holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Of course it is my dear. My name is Charles." He said wiping off his hand and shaking hers lightly.

"When would you like me to start?" she inquired.

"Soon as possible my dear. My body is not as young as yours." He said with a chuckle.

Smiling she said, "I can start tomorrow, but I have ballet classes for about three hours in the morning and two in the evening." Mikelle explained.

"A ballet dancer? My what a beautiful thing you must be." Charles said dusting off the flour from his hands. "I see…well come in whenever you can everyday for about three hours and I will pay you three francs every week."

"Merci Monsieur! I shall be here tomorrow around noon." Mikelle said making a light curtsy and made her way back to the Opera House. By the light of the suns rays, she knew that she had taken longer than she had hoped, but Erik would probably not mind. Making her way through the doors, she removed the gloves from her hand and opened the door to Box 5.

Box 5 was by far the best seat in the whole Opera House. You could see the actors close up and when the lights would hit them right you could see the sweat and emotions perfectly. You could also hear the ballet dancers shoes move across the stage with their wooden tips sweeping across the floor. Mikelle loved this box, but she knew that Erik would not like her staying in it for long, so placing the basket with his goods and extra money on the chair which was there, Mikelle was about to make her leave when she heard his voice.

"You are late." He didn't sound angry, but more or less curious. Mikelle placed her hands on her hips.

"Forgive me Opera Ghost, but I took the time to find you the reddest roses and the silkiest black ribbon. I also thought it would have been nice to get you some quality paper and ink." Mikelle explained slightly annoyed that he was curious for once why she was late. She brushed her hands over her face and leaned against the wall waiting for his response.

"Forgive me, but it is not like you to be kept out for so long." Erik said.

"I know Erik…" she said looking down. At that moment she noticed a pair of black boots in her vision and snapped her head up. There stood the Phantom of the Opera. His face was completely hidden by a white mask, while his lips were the only part from his face; other than his eyes, that were shown. Dressed elegantly in all black, it was easy to see why he is never seen by anyone, all hidden by shadows.

He held out a gloved hand in a gesture, "Why were you so late, and don't lie to me." Erik said placing his hand back from under his cloak. Mikelle explained, "I am in need of money Erik. The Opera does not pay much and I am in need of dance supplies…so I have taken up a job within the bakery close by." She said with a positive tone, while the ghosts yellow eyes thinned.

"Why haven't you asked me for money Mikelle. You know I have plenty so why not ask?"

"I don't want money from you Erik…not you." She said softly. Erik sighed and turned to the chair and collected the things inside. "You don't need to fear me, I wont harm you. You do know that don't you?" he asked not looking at her.

"I know." Her answer and straight and simple but right to the point. Erik turned to face her. "What do you need?" he asked.

Looking to the ceiling she laughed, "Well I need some ballet tape, some new pointe shoes, some stage make up and maybe some white roses…only if I have enough money." She explained.

Erik said nothing. "That does require money…your new position will not interfere with the position you already have with me?"

Shaking her head from side to side, her bright doe brown eyes shined, "No it doesn't." The Phantom nodded his head and tipped his hat down while giving a light bow.

"Until next time Mademoiselle." As silently and quickly as Erik came; the same in darkness he left. Mikelle grabbed the now empty basket and noticed that he did not take the money back. She sighed sadly and knew that he intended for her to use it to buy what she desired, but Mikelle couldn't; not after everything he had already done for her. Deciding to leave the money for the next time she would meet Erik, Mikelle closed the door and made her way back down to the stage where the dancers were once again getting ready for another rehearsal.


End file.
